


food and love (and everything in between)

by peacefulchaos



Category: Cole Sprouse - Fandom, Lili Reinhart - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulchaos/pseuds/peacefulchaos
Summary: She wanted eggs and toast at 1 a.m.





	food and love (and everything in between)

When she wakes up from her slumber,it’s with the feeling that can only be associated with having a dream you can’t remember.I’m pretty sure it was about food,she thinks and on cue,her stomach grumbles.

She looks next to her where Cole is still deep asleep and quietly reaches for her phone on the nightstand.Pressing the home button,she blinks a couple of times to adjust to the sudden onslaught of brightness.12:38 a.m.,her phone informs  her.She puts it back.

She closes her eyes,trying to fall back asleep.She doesn’t want to wake Cole up,she’s not that hungry anyway....

Her stomach grumbles again.

Sighing,she removes her boyfriend’s arm from where it’s wrapped around her middle and gets out of bed.As soundlessly as she can,she looks for the jeans and top she had discarded the previous night.After putting them on,she tiptoes to the nightstand,picking her phone up yet again.She sends a quick text to Cole,one simply saying _Gone out for a bite.Be back soon._ ,just in case he wakes up when she’s gone.

She’s almost out the door when she hears him stir in bed.

”Lili?” he asks,his voice husky with sleep.She turns around and sees that he’s sitting up in bed.”What’s....where are you going?”

”I’m hungry.” she states simply and he chuckles.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,he says,”Alright.Then I’m coming with.”

Suddenly,she feels guilty.”No,Cole,you don’t need to.Go back to sleep! I’ll be fine.”

”I’m sure you will be,but maybe I want to come anyway.”

Without waiting for her to say anything else,he gets out of bed and she watches as he gets dressed.In that moment,her heart feels so very full.

///

After her placing her order of eggs and toast,him insisting he doesn’t want anything,they talk about everything and nothing.

”I hope you never stop doing this.” he announces suddenly.

“Doing what?” she asks,confused.

”Surprising me.”

When her delicious looking food arrives,she’s about to dig in when she hears a shutter.Her head snaps up and she’s shocked to see Cole taking a picture of her with his camera.She hadn’t even noticed that he’s brought it with him.

She puts her hand out,trying to block the view of the lens but can’t help the soft smile that comes over her face.”Cole,what are you doing?Stop it!”

Instead of listening to her,he laughs and grabs her hand with his,pulling her towards him with a goofy grin that’s infectious.Just as their lips are about to meet,he pauses,taking another picture before finally putting his camera down in favour of cupping her cheek.

When their lips connect,it feels as though everything in the world....their world....is right.Like they’re just two people in a relationship,making out in a diner and not the stars of famous TV show Riverdale.

///

After returning to their room,she heads into the bathroom to brush and change again.Upon entering the bedroom,she notices that Cole has done the same,now lying on his back in his boxers.

She gets into bed and he turns to her,a gentle smile on his face.

”Hi.” she breathes.

”Hey there yourself.”

Feeling ridiculously shy,she says,”I wanted to say....Thank you.For coming with me,no questions asked.”

”Anytime.”

She turns on her side and tilts her chin up,and he follows her cue,kissing her slowly,like they have all the time in the world.When they pull apart,she’s breathless in the best way.His eyes remain closed for a couple of moments after hers open and in that second she knows....can feel it down to her bones....that she loves this man.Will always love him.

///

Now she just has to figure out how to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> You heard it here first,folks. A way to a girl’s heart is through her stomach.  
> Comments are MUCH appreciated.Come talk to me on tumblr @lilicanhandleit!


End file.
